


renjun doesn't like me back: a journal entry

by graycappuccino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Donghyuck is a confident gay, M/M, Renjun is whipped, when i said that i have y/n imaginations this is what i meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycappuccino/pseuds/graycappuccino
Summary: I liked a boy back in high school, he liked a boy too.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 4





	renjun doesn't like me back: a journal entry

**Author's Note:**

> erm hi i just woke up, i opened my laptop and this is what i got ..... enjoy

[January 13th, 5:18 PM]

I’ve always been a fan of photography. Photos make me feel like I can always go back to where I was, who I was, and what I was. Today, I found an image that made me extremely nostalgic. Now let me tell you why I felt like this upon seeing the old photo. I had the greatest friends in high school, though we all ended up in separate ways, I will never forget them. 

Among my friends, there was a boy I really liked. Like really really really liked. His name was Renjun, he was gorgeous, like really gorgeous, drop-dead gorgeous. But only a few people noticed his looks and I honestly don’t know why but at the same time I know. He was known for being the student council president, while I was the secretary. We’ve always been friends and I always thought that we really have a lot of shared interests. We like to paint, sing, and write. Did I mention that we share the same zodiac sign?

So, in our senior year, I confessed to Renjun. I told him how much I adored him and how I always thought that he was amazing. I can’t remember much because what he said after I told him that was what stuck to my mind. He liked someone else. I didn’t cry. We were still friends.

Now that I’m looking back, I realized, I never really liked him. I simply adored him in a completely platonic way and that’s alright. I liked him then, I still like him now. 

[January 15th, 2:03 PM]

I was reading my last journal entry when I suddenly remembered the boy that Renjun liked. I knew him, but we weren’t that close. Nobody expected Renjun to be friends with him either. It turns out that they were neighbors and they were childhood friends. God, they were polar opposites. But now that I’m thinking about it, they balance each other. While Renjun helped Donghyuck to calm down and take things slowly, Donghyuck was the only one who could bring the bubbly, energetic, and silly side of Renjun out. They were a match, really. Imagine an Aries and a Gemini teaming up, pure chaos.

Donghyuck was part of our school’s theater and in our senior year, their last play before our graduation, he officially asked Renjun out. It was so romantic, I remember hearing Renjun tell Donghyuck that it was so embarrassing although you can tell that he just finished crying because of it. 

Aside from all the pranks and jokes, there were always hidden smiles, lingering touches, and fond gazes. Now, I think that they’re perfect for each other. Seeing Renjun look at Donghyuck like he’s the only person in the room made me wonder, did I ever look at him like that? No, I didn’t, like I said in my last journal entry, I liked him in a platonic way. And maybe, just maybe, Renjun and Donghyuck taught me what love looked like.

I haven’t seen them in a few years and I hope that they’re happy still.


End file.
